Mi Dios De Las Mentiras
by Maly-chan
Summary: Hace 9 años fue adoptada por el famoso Anthony Stark tras perder a sus padres en un ataque terrorista, ella ahora tiene 17 años ,va en la preparatoria y es la mejor de su clase, es experta en las tecnologias industriales...Todo cambia un dia que su padre empieza su trabajo como superheroe ...donde cambiara todo para ella, llegando a su vida nuevas emociones : Amor, Celos, ect...
1. (Nombre) Stark

Los personaje de la historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel

Es historia basada después de ls vengadores

De Loki y Lectora(Nombre)ahí pones tu nombre

 _ **Cap 1 : _ Stark**_

"Narra (Nombre)"

¡Si! Por fin hoy terminaron las clases, vacaciones al fin ya me tenia arta la escuela, pero porque digo algo asi siendo la mejor de la clase, es verdad pero no es como que a mi me preocupe eso, como a otros de mis compañeros, es que simplemente es facil, digo siendo mi papa Tony Stark esto es como la primaria, para Peter es igual el y yo somos los nerds antisociales como nos dicen los fresas y busca pleitos de la escuela, la verdad nos da igual.

Peter estuvo un tiempo apartado, dejo de asistir a la escuela pero...fue por lo que paso con tío Ben, todo fue tan rápido y doloroso para Peter, igual para mi, nos conocemos desde los 10 años somos mejores amigos desde entonces, no quiero ni recordar lo triste que estuvo ese tiempo, verlo tan decaido, me ponía mal el es como un hermano para mi y verlo así me dolía bastante, pero nunca deje de estar a su lado.

Tiempo después lo que en verdad me impacto fue saber que el era SPIDER-MAN, no todos los días te enteras que tu mejor amigo es un superheroe!, sabia que me ocultaba algo, pero nunca imagine algo así, cierto últimamente era más fuerte, ágil... Soy demasiado distraída como no lo note antes, lo más gracioso fue cuando intento ocultarlo, ja simplemente no pudo, ya que yo tengo una foto de el poniéndose la máscara, ya no me podía engañar, le prometí no decirle a nadie ni siquiera a mi papa.

Siempre le cuento todo lo que me pasa, amo a papa el es mi superheroe, lo se que infantil se oye pero lo es y para que voy a mentir, siempre está ahí para mi no se que hubiera sido de mi sin el, si el no me hubiera adoptado, por que yo se muy bien que soy adoptada, siempre resivo burlas en la escuela por eso, pero las ignoro no me interesan, el es mi padre y yo soy su hija.

Papa es genial en todo el sentido de la palabra, si lo se es un genio, millonario, playboy, filantropo pero eso no le quita que el sea genial, parece que no toma nada enserio pero no es así , el es muy tierno y se preocupa mucho por mi, podría decir que es muy sobre protector y no hay que mencionar sus celos por proteger a su princesa, la primera vez que vio a Peter fue cuadro teníamos 10 años lo devieron de aver visto le decía -no toques a mi niña- -Quien eres?, donde trabajas?- -como la vas a mantener si solo tienes 10 años con suerte y estas en la primaria- Y cosas así,

El también me a dado muchos sustos, como cuando lo secuestraron durante 3 meses, sufrí mucho, no sabia nada de él, el día que el Coronel lo encontró fue el mejor día de mi vida estaba otra vez conmigo, Pepper estaba también muy feliz y mucho mas tranquila, sabia que ellos terminarían juntos, claro después de unos días el recreo la armadura con la que escapo de esa cueva convirtiéndose en IRON MAN, fue genial cuando se lo dijo a la prensa algo así esperaba de el , pero todo empezó a cambiar desde entonces, un tiempo tuve guardaespaldas ya que hubo un señor que casi logra imitar la fuerza y el poder del reactor arc y fue por seguridad según papa, debo confesar que me le escape un par de veces a esos gorilas, no me gusta ser vigilada lo detesto.

Ahora me dirijo a la torre Stark junto con Peter, siempre me acompaña a casa, viene contándome algo pero la verdad no tengo idea de lo que dice... Ultimamente siempre estoy pérdida en mis pensamientos, es que siento que alguien me esta vigilando, no creo que sea uno de los gorilas que llega a contratar papá ya que ellos son demasiado obvios, no me dejan ni 5 minutos sola y es un fastidio ya tengo más de 1 año sin guardaespaldas,

Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para salir de cualquier situación de peligro, solo que esta vez presiento que es diferente, no se por que pero hasta siento miedo, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilidad...hubiera seguido perdida en mi mente si no fuera que escuche la voz de Peter

"Narración normal"

-(Nombre), oye sigues aqui?-pasando un mano frente a los ojos de la chica

-Perdón Pete, estoy un poco distraída-

-Y eso linda, qué te pasa?- decía usando tono de broma, mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de esta

-Nada solo recordada algunas cosas, no te preocupes Spidey- lo último lo dijo divertida, mientras toma la mano que pasa por sus hombros

-(Nombre), que te eh dicho no lo digas en público, alguien te puede oír-

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes –

-No te preocupes-decía imitando a la chica algo enojado

-Ya no te enojes si-viéndolo con cara de perrito abandonado

-Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo, no se como Stark lo hace-

-Cuando lo hace da miedo- deteniendo el paso del chico

-Que pasa?-volteando a verla con duda

-Nada Spidey solo probaras tu fuerza-subiendo a la espalda del chico

-por favor ,(Nombre) eh , cargado cosas más pesadas-dijo con burla

-Me estas diciendo gorda- dijo ofendida

-Que! No linda nunca dije eso-

-Mmm, más te vale Parker- -Si, si, señorita Stark-

-Y que harás esta noche Pete-

-Lo de siempre, mi rutina nocturna por Nueva York - dijo en tono neutral pero emocionado -Tranquilo campeon, no le robes el título a Batman - decía riendo

-A Batman por que ?- decía arqueado un ceja

-Batman, el caballero de la noche- decía la chica con voz de locutor

-Yo no hice tal cosa- dijo algo ofendido

-Si lo hiciste , Spiderman el chico de la noche-dijo emocionada

-(Nombre), eso se oye terrible-viéndola como loca

-Lo se- dijo cabizbaja con voz sombría pero divertida

-Linda no sirves para hacer títulos -mientras la baja de su espalda

-No debes repetirlo Spidey-fingiendo llanto

-Ya linda, cuando nos vemos de nuevo-

-Recuerda que primero debes hacer una cita-dijo guiñando le un ojo

-Cierto lo olvidada-decía de juego

-Cuando tu quieras Pete-le dice sonriendo

-Claro linda adiós- dándole un beso en la frente

-Adiós Peter-entrando a la torre

/En la torre/

-JARVIS-

-Si señor-

-Aun no llega (Nombre)-

-La señorita , está (Nombre), en el recibidor junto con el joven Peter señor-

-Ese Peter-dijo en tono celoso-dile que se quede con Pepper si-

-Claro señor-

-Hay Tony cuando dejaras de decir el nombre de Peter en tono de celos-

-Como quieres que lo diga, el me quiere quitar a mi princesa -decía a través del comunicador -Hay Stark, ellos son solo amigos-Pepper la cansada del tema

-Cierto pa debes creerle a Pepper- hablo atravesar del comunicador

-Hablaremos cuando llegue niña, señorita Potts enciendala-Pepper enseguida enciende el reactor arc

-Como se ve?- pregunta Pepper en un tono dulce, (Nombre) sonrió

-Como la navidad pero con algo más mio-contesto algo arrogante

-Vamos a extender la campaña de consentizacion, llamare a la prensa , y mañana viajo a D.C. para ver los terrenos de los nuevos edificios-

-Pepper no eches a perder el momento, disfruta el momento-

-Regresa y eso are-

-Pero cuando yo me vaya okey-decia con voz paranoica y de asco

-Señor el agente Colson de S.H.I.E.L.D. esta en la línea-

-No eh llegado, de echo sigo afuera- mientras caminaba por la terraza del edificio quitándose el traje

-Agente Colson el mismo que te encerró en casa un tiempo-(Nombre) mientras se sentaba en el sillón con una revista en la mano

-Si ese-

-Señor me temo que insiste-

-Que no te intimide JARVIS - decía Tony entrando, mientras que el y Pepper seguían analizando la torre (Nombre), se volvió a sentir observada, volteo hacia esa presencia pero no vio nada ni a nadie

-12% de mi bebe-dijo pepper sacando a (Nombre), de sus pensamientos

-Convence y lo subo a 15-el peligro siguiendo a la pelirroja

-Señor me temo que mis protocolos fueron desactivados-

-Stark, debemos hablar-dijo una voz a través del celular de Tony

-Usted está hablando a la copia señuelo de Tony Stark por favor deje su mensaje-

-Es urgente-

-Déjelo con urgencia-en ese momento la superas del elevador se abrieron

-Seguridad violada-

-Stark necesito que leas estos archivos -pasando le una computadora

-No puedo estoy ocupado - pasándoselo a (Nombre), -Las consultas son de vez en cuando los jueves de 8 a 5-(Nombre), estaba abriendo los archivos en cuanto entra aparecen fotos, videos y documentos de 5 personas

-Esto no es una consulta Stark-

-Papá debes ver esto-Tony volteo viendo los archivos

-Es sobre los vengadores?-le pregunta Pepper a Colson-Por que si lo es, yo no se nada-

-Ese proyecto fue cancelado. además no califique-dijo Tony como si nada avanzando a los archivos -Soy voluble, soberbio, y no trabajo en equipo-

-Esto no es un examen de personalidad Stark- En eso Tony llama a Pepper y empiezan a hablar en susurros, (Nombre) se va de ahí y se acerca al agente Colson.

-Señor Colson, se siente bien se ve algo palido-

-No se preocupe señorita estoy bien-sonriendo -Y como va S.H.I.E.L.D eso se ve serio-volteo hacia los archivos

-No creo que usted deba enterarse-

-Lo are de cualquier manera-respondió de algo altanera

-(Nombre) Stark, venga aquí-dijo Stark en voz alta

-Compermiso-dijo algo enojada

-Se puede saber donde estuvo todo el día - viéndola algo enojado

-Con Peter papa- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-Todo el dia, tengo que hablar con ese chico-

-Ya Tony-le dice pepper -Tomare ese vuelo a D.C. hoy en la noche-

-Mañana-

-Hoy tienes mucha tarea-

-Y si no la tuviera-

-Hablas de cuando termines, en ese caso- pepper se empezó a susurrar cosas en el oído, Tony solo hacia gestos de sorpresa

-Eso es incomodo y el agente Colson piensa igual, verdad-dijo(Nombre), volteando a ver Colson que tenia cara de vergüenza, después Pepper le da un beso al Tony, se despide de (Nombre) y se dirije a Colson

-De casualidad no pasa por la guardia-

-Yo te llevo-ambos salieron

-De que trata todo esto papá- viendo como su papa sostenía un cubo virtual

-Aun no se-dejó el cubo de lado

-Pero, no quiero que estés involucrada así que no investigues nada sobre el tema-

-Pero papá-

-(Nombre)- dijo algo serio

-Lo intentare-

-Nunca te ganaré verdad-

-No lo creo señor Stark-

-Te quiero princesa-beso su frente

-Igual yo papá- abrazándolo..

Continuara…

 _Esta histora también esta publicada en mi cuenta de wattpad Maly-chan n.n_


	2. Loki Laufeyson

Los personaje de la historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel

Es historia basada después de los vengadores

De Loki y Lectora(Nombre)ahí pones tu nombre

 _ **Cap 2.- Loki Laufeyson-**_

Como se atreve, como puede siquiera pensar, que yo un Dios, yo Loki el Dios de las mentiras y los engaños, no poder vencer a una raza tan simple como lo son los humanos, solo son seres insignificantes que fueron hechos para ser gobernados y por que no, ser yo quien lo haga.

Si puede que Thanos me aya mostrado el poder del teseracto junto con los conocimientos extraños pero que servirán, pero no soy un idiota o un niño berrinchudo como el cree, se muy bien que ese maldito titan me esta utilizando, yo le demostraré a el y a todos que soy mucho más que una maldita sombra.

Semanas antes de empezar la guerra con midgar, observe a sus supuestos héroes, en esto confían los humanos, son solo 5 mortales y el inútil de mi hermano lo más divertido es que todos son vulnerables, ninguno podrá contra mi.

Pero algo capturó mi atención y fue el saber el punto débil de Stark, tiene una hija la cual cuida y proteje más que a nada, y eso es lo que me intriga ella no es su hija, solo es una niña que adoptó pero aun así la quiere mucho...el no es como Odin el me odia y desprecia, solo fui un trofeo que se robo de jotunjaim. Y ver como Stark es con esta chica me desconcierta, será que enverdad la ama a pesar de no ser su hija de sangre.

Aparte esta chica me intriga, eh estado observándola no creo que ella sea una simple mortal, por que pienso esto?, por que simplemente ella es hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, a pesar de que tiene 17 años, tiene un cuerpo bien definido, mide 1.65 altura, su cintura es pequeña, sus caderas son anchas y sus pechos no son ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños,como dije su cuerpo está muy bien definido y su rostro es muy lindo tienes unos grandes ojos color verde esmeralda acompañados de unas largas pestañas, su nariz es pequeña mientras que sus labios son delgados pero algo carnosos, su cabellera es ondulada larga le llega más abajo de la cintura de un lindo color café chocolate, es muy linda para ser una mortal.

Pero apesar de eso no hay nada extraño en ella sólo es una humana. Siempre está con ese chico, el que es una araña, hacen bromas entre ellos, se ríen juntos, caminan juntos...casi como si fueran hermanos pero lo dudo lo más seguro es que el sea la pareja de la joven mortal...pero que estoy diciendo me desvíe del tema. Mañana será el dia en que vaya a midgar y pocos días despues todos los humanos estarán bajo mis pies, yo seré el rey de ese patético planeta.

Narrador /2 días después/

Nick Fury de SHIELD, esta buscando información y reuniendo inteligencia para poder convatir al supuesto dios, que los amenaza con una guerra.

Mientras tanto con (Nombre) Ella se encuentra encerrada en su cuarto, haciendo exactamente lo que su padre le dijo que no hiciera, si así es, esta leyendo todo lo relacionado con los archivos que el agente Colson a Tony, simple copio todos los archivos en su usb. Antes de que Stark lo notará

-No entiendo que es lo que quiere Fury con el teseracto,- para que lo quieres decía la chica en voz alta mientras anota unas cosas en su libreta, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no nota la presencia detrás de ella.

-Por miedo mortal-susurra una voz en su oído, la chica un momento después, saca una daga de su bolso el cual llevada sujeto a su cadera, amenazando al sujeto frente a ella colocándole la daga en el cuello

-Quien eres tu?, y que demonios haces en mi cuarto?- dice enojada

-Me estas amenazando mortal-dijo el sujeto con burla

-Depende tu eres el que esta invadiendo mi habitación-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Tranquila mortal- decía quitandole la daga

-No busco hacerte daño –

-Como puedo creerte-

-Deberías no haré nada-la chica lo vio arqueado una ceja-lo prometo-poniedo la daga en un buro cerca de él

-Te creeré - guardando una pequeña navaja en su bolso

-Estas llena de sorpresas mortal-

-Quien eres?-viéndolo con desconfianza mientras pone su mano en la cintura

-eso no importa ahora-

-...-(Nombre)se le queda viendo, ese hombre era extraño, vestía una especie de armadura con toques verde un traje con de cuero de bajo se está y una gran capa verde parecía que se dirija un cómicon , su cabello es negro lacio peinado hacia atrás le llega a los hombros, sus ojos son color azul pero al la vez se ven verdes, su nariz es alargada y sus labios delgados, era guapo bastante atractivo.

-Estas disfrutando de la vista mortal- dijo sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

-Disculpa-

-Me observas mientras te pierdes en tus pensamientos, creo que te gusta lo ves-le dijo arrogante

 _ ***Que tipo mas arrogante***_ piensa con el ceño fruncido

-Ser arrogante es parte de mi naturaleza-

-Que..pero-

-Soy el Dios de las mentiras no puedes engañarme-

* _ **Este tipo tiene problemas neurológicos***_ pensó (Nombre) arqueando una ceja

-No estoy loco mortal te digo la verdad-

-Y que se supone que haces aquí "Dios"-

-Solo quería conocerte en persona y saber tu nombre me lo puedes decir bella mortal- (Nombre) solo rodó los ojos algo resignada

-Stark, (Nombre) Stark-dijo la chica cruzada

-Tienes un bello nombre mortal al igual que tu-

-...- (Nombre) solo se sonroja

-Eres muy linda como muy inteligente también para ser mortal-toma la libreta de la chica-Quisiera saber por que te interesa esto-señalando el teseracto dibujado a lapiz

-Eso no te incumbe a ti dios-

-Claro que me importa-

-Y por que-

-No lo puedes saber...no por el momento-se sienta en un banco junto a la chica

-Ahora dime por que te imbolucras-

-Solo...es preocupación-

-Stark, te preocupa que le ocurra algo-le dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Es mi padre, prefiero morir yo antes que algo le ocurra a el-Loki la ve con sorpresa

-Prefieres morir en su lugar-

-Creí que había quedado claro-

-Eres muy intrigante mortal, me sorprendes cada vez mas-

-Y tu eres extraño-loki solo sonríe coqueto

-Me debo ir mortal-toma la mano de (Nombre) -te veré después-besa su mano, la chica solo se sonroja. Para ve como el dios desaparece en una neblina verde...

-Dios Las mentiras...ya lo eh oído...-busca en su computador encontrando datos sobre la mitología nórdica...y ahí aparece el dios de las mentiras...

-No mentía...es un Dios nórdico..Loki el dios de las mentiras y travesuras o engaños-_solo sonríe...* _ **espero volverte a ver***_

-Eres un pésimo acosador Loki...-sonríe algo coqueta

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. Somos una bomba de tiempo

Los personaje de la historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel

Es historia basada después de los vengadores

De Loki y Lectora(Nombre)ahí pones tu nombre

 _ **Cap 3 ~Somos una bomba de tiempo~**_

En una especie de bodega se encuentra el doctor Selvig construyendo un portal gracias al poder del teseracto, mientras que el agente Barton busca los materiales.

-Esto es lo que necesita-señalando una imagen

-Si iridio lo encuentras meteoritos forma anti potrones- voltea viendo al dios

-Hola el teseracto me a enseñado tanto...es la verdad-

-Lo se- dice Loki con arrogancia-Y que te enseño a ti agente Barton-

-Mi siguiente objetivo-

-Que requieres-

-Una distracción y un ojo-dice Clint viendo fijamente a Loki

/Horas despues/

El doctor Banner se encuentra analizando el centro de Loki para poder localizar el Teseracto cuando ve pasar a Loki que lo ve de manera arrogante Bruce solo se toca la cien de la cabeza algo frustrado

Con (Nombre) Ella se encuentra en un quinjet que va directo al elicarier, no esta dispuesta a perder a su papá

-Pido permiso para aterrizar-dice (Nombre) dirigiéndose a la base

-Quien es usted-

-Soy la agente Evans..debo entregar algo importante al director Fury vengo por parte de la CIA.-

-Entendido aterrize en pista 2-

-Claro- Al momento que aterriza, se ve bajar a una joven con un atuendo parecido al de Natasha solo que de color blanco, su cabellera era corta color negro, con una gafas de sol.

-Bienvenida señorita...-le dijo un agente pelícafe

\- Agente Evans, Abril Evans-dijo estrechando la mano del pelicafe

-Un gusto soy el agente Liam Hemsworth, la acompañare con el director-

-Si...disculpe el sabe que estoy aquí-dijo mirando al chico con duda

-Aun no en un momento le informaré- dijo sonriendo para sacar un radio _***Lo siento Liam, me caíste bien pero debo hacer esto***_ -Lo siento-dijo para después noquear al muchacho y meterlo al armario del conserje, tomando el gafete de este. -Ahora a saber que trama el director-

/-/-/

En el laboratorio el Drc. Banner y Stark están tratando de localizar el cubo usando la energia del centro de Loki.

-Con esto solo habra que esperar que JARVIS localize el teseractor y listo-dice Tony mientras ve la pantalla

-Fue mucho mas facil con el centro de Loki-

-Ja, cuanto crees que le dure su juegito de "soy un dios y quiero ser rey de los mortales"-dijo llevando sus manos a la cintura

-No lo se-Bruce con una leve sonrisa

-Lo unico que quiero es terminar mi trabajo e irme-

-Por que..-dijo el castaño acercándose a Bruce con un objeto en la mano

-No quiero problemas con el otro sujeto-

-Mmm..-

-Auch- Bruce sobandose debajo de la costilla

-Como lo haces lo controlas muy bien-Tony viendo sorprendido a Bruce

-Poner en riesgo a todo el personal de la nave es una broma para ti, sin ofender-dijo Steve mientras entra al laboratorio, lo ultimo lo dice viendo al doctor

-No pasa nada..si no soportará este tipo de cosas no habría subido-dice Bruce con calma

-Pensé que buscan el cubo señor Stark-dijo el rubio viendo al castaña fijamente con el celo fruncido

-Eso hacemos-le mostró una pantalla

-JARVIS nos indicara cuando lo haya encontrado-termino de decir con una sonrisa arrogante Steve solo rueda los ojos

-Que pasa el capipaleta, no esta conforme-

-Debe concentrarse en el problema Stark-

-Eso hago-

-No lo parece, necesitamos la forma de detener a Loki no otro de sus juegos de que usted es un supuesto héroe-

-Apoco tu si lo eres , solo por quedarte congelado eso no te hace héroe-

-Señores no creo que sea correcto alterarse ahora-dijo bruce calmado

-Tampoco lo creo-dijo Steve viendo a Tony enojado

-...-Tony solo rodó los ojos

-Solo dinos algo Steve, no se te hace raro todo esto-dijo Bruce viendo al rubio

-De que hablas-

-El doctor lo dijo-dice Tony-Fury nos reunió por que ahora, por que no antes-

-Crees que nos oculta informacion-

-Capitán es el espía, sus secretos tienen secretos, y yo lo descubrire, a Bruce también le molesta-el nombrado solo baja la mirada

-Solo busquen el cubo-llendose del lugar molesto

-Que le pasa a ese hombre, pienso que debería seguir en el hielo-

/con (Nombre) /

Ella esta en las bodegas del elicarrer, había seguido a un hombre que vestia un traje azul muy colorido para su gusto. Ya que cuando pasaba por el pasillo donde el Dcr. Banner y su papá escucho la conversación de los hombres, tomando la decisión de seguir al hombre de traje colorido

-Que es esto-dice viendo las armas-Para que hacen esto..-fruncio el ceño preocupada dio unos pasos hacia atrás provocando un ruido y alterando a cierto rubio

-Quien esta ahi-Steve poniedose alerta (Nombre) solo queda callada y se esconde, el rubio ve con desconfianza el lugar toma un amra y sale del lugar

-Dioses, casi me descubren mejor me apuro-toma varias fotos y sale del lugar

/momentos antes con Loki/

Se encontraba de pie en la celda con la mirada en alto. Cuando escucha que alguien entra

-Es difícil que alguien me sorprenda-

-No intentaba hacerlo-contesta Natasha seria

-Que es lo quieres, aunque ya sabia que cuando se desmoronaran tratarias de apegar a mi lado humano-sonrie engreído

-Después de que ganes, que conquistes la tierra, que pasara con Clint, que le ocurrirá a su mente –

-Esto es el amor, Agente romanof-

-El amor es para niños, solo tengo una deuda con el-

-Y crees que salvar a un hombre menos agrasiado que tu, cambiara algo-

-Regimes van y vienen no es algo que me importe soy de Rusia o lo era-

-Tu mundo pende de un hilo, y lo que un quieres es salvar a un hombre-

-Mi deuda esta en números rojos-Natasha solo lo mira seria

-Y crees que salvandolo, cambiaras algo, que llenara algún cráter en tu alma, tu Natasha-loki levanta la voz -No lo ves, tu deuda no esta en numeros rojos, esta goteando sangre, no despertaré a Clint hasta obligarlo a que te mate tan lento, lo despertaré para que vea lo que hizo, después le aplastare el cráneo, eso te ofrezco sabandija cobarde -Natasha se voltea llorando

-Eres un monstruo-

-No tu trajiste al monstruo-dice sonriendo arrogante

-Eso es-Natasha se voltea tranquila-Banner es tu plan-

-Que-Loki arquea un ceja

-Loki planea usar a Banner, vayan al laboratorio y envíen a Thor-voltea a ver a Loki que la ve sorprendido-gracias por tu cooperación-

 _ **Cotinuara…..**_


	4. Por que estas aqui?

Los personaje de la historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel

(Nombre) al salir de la bodega camina algunos pasos cuando ve salir a Natasha de una habitación apurada, antes de que se cierre a puerta entra. Se quita las gafas y la peluca y suelta su cabello

-Que es este lugar?-decia dando una vuelta

-Que Haces aquí mortal?- (Nombre) voltea a donde escucho la voz reconociendo la

-Loki-dice feliz pero al momento cambia su expresión a una preocupada-Que haces en...esa jaula?-se acerca al Dios

-Como supiste mi nombre-dice viéndola fijamente

-Yo investigue, Dios de las mentiras-

-...-Loki solo sonríe coqueto

-Dime que haces ahí?-poniendo sus manos en la cintura arqueando una ceja

-Mortal, yo no soy lo que tu crees-

-Por que lo dices?-frunce el ceño

-No puedo decirte, no ahora-

-Cuando lo aras entonces?-

-Lo are en algun momento-le sonríe arrogante

-Te creere Loki-la chica sonrie feliz, el dios abre los ojos sorprendido y baja la mirada

-Dime que haces aquí mortal?-

-Solo vine a hacer algunas cosas-

-Cuales?-

-Pues...-antes de que ella termine se oye una explosion -Que paso?- (Nombre) rápidamente saca una daga

-Ocurrió afuera-dice el azabache despreocupado, (Nombre) voltea a ver a Loki

-Afuera.., tendré que ir a-

-No!, no salgas...-

-Por que Loki?-

-Solo no salgas (Nombre) -dice serio

-Pero-Loki solo la ve serio

-Esta bien-en eso se oye un rugido, y Loki sonrie

-Que demonios ocurre?-susurra preocupada _ ***estará bien mi papá***_

-Stark esta bien-

-De verdad?-

-Si mortal-sonrie

-Gracias-dice en un leve susurro la chica

Minutos despues se oyen pasos afuera de la puerta, como si estuvieran a punto de abrirla, (Nombre) se esconde tras un muro Entran unos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D que al instante abre la celda de Loki

-Como va la misión?-pregunta Loki al momento de salir

\- El agente Barton se encarga de los motores, y ahi un quinjet esperándolo afuera señor-

-Perfecto- (Nombre) escucha con atención pera después ve a Loki frente a ella

-Te libero, por que...acaso tu eres..-

-Te explicare después ya te lo dije, pero ahora-se acerca a ella como si la fuera a besar, (Nombre) solo se sonroja, pero todo se vuelvo oscuro

-Bella mortal-dice mientras la toma en brazos -Te dije que no te involucraras-dice acariciando su mejilla

-Quien es la chica señor-dice el joven con interés

-Eso a ti no te interesa-lo ve molesto el muchacho solo baja la mirada con miedo

-Llévala al quinjet, devo hacer algo aquí-le pasa a la chica

-Si señor-

-Te mataré si le pasa algo-dijo viéndolo frío y fijamente

-..Cla..Claro estará bien, yo me quedare con ella-asiente nervioso

-Vete- el joven se va nervioso y apresurado con la chica en brazos

-Ahora, Thor vendrá en unos momentos-sonríe y empieza con su juego

Todo paso rápido, el agente Colson murió a causa de Loki, Bruce y Thor desaparecieron, el elicarrier casi cae, el agente Barton esta inconsiente con Natasha vigilándolo, El capitán y Stark están en la sala de juntas con el director fury. Les informa todo la situación hasta que toca cierto tema, que incluye a Stark

-Stark debo informarle-fury dirigiéndose a Tony

-Que mas hizo ese "dios"-dice Tony con fastidio

-Lo captaron las cámaras de seguridad...no se ven claridad ya que una interferencia no lo permite pero...la energia de emergencia de la cámara guardo esto-

-Que y eso en que me incumbe a...-se queda callado al ver el video Se pude ver como Loki tiene a (Nombre) en brazos para después pasarla a los brazos de otra persona y llevársela

-Donde esta?!, adonde la llevo?!, responde pirata! –

-No lo sabemos Stark-

-Pero..ella..esta en manos de ese loco-el azabache comenzaba desesperarse

-Lo sabemos Stark por eso ahora también la buscamos a ella-

-Disculpen, pero quien es la chica-pregunta Steve

-Ella es _ Stark-reponde Fury, para ver como stark abandona la sala

-Es hija de...-

-Si-el capitán sale tras Stark En un lugar del elicarrier

-No puede ser por que a mi niña, Loki te mataré si le haces algo-

-Sabes que no podrás marta lo-escucha una vez a sus espaldas reconociéndola

-No es tu asunto capitán-

-Si lo es, debemos detener a Loki-

-Pero el tiene a mi hija-

-Lo se, por eso debemos ir y detenerlo antes de que le ocurra algo a tu hija-

-Acaso sabes donde esta, esa diva, me ayudaría que me dijieras- dice enojado

-Como tu dijiste, seguro provocando algo como en Alemania quizá-

-...-Tony analiza las cosas por un momento

-Cierto eso solo fue una avance, hoy es la noche de estreno, el quiero que todos lo alaben, quiere flores, un monumento que llegue hasta el cielo con su nombre escrito..-voltea a ver a Steve serio,que lo ve como diciéndole lo obvio

-Ese maldito-sale rumbo donde esta su armadura

-Que es lo que aras Stark-Steve siguiéndolo

-Obvio ir a mi torre, golpear a ese tonto "Dios" en la cara y recuperar a mi bebe-

-Pero debemos ir todos como equipo-dice Steve serio

-Claro cap, los veré en la torre –sonrie

-Buscare a Romanof-dice Steve par despues irse al final grita

-Nos vemos ahí!-

-...-Tony solo ve por donde se fue _ ***espero no te pase nada princesa***_

/-/-/

(Nombre) despierta viendo que está en su cuarto

-Que como demonios llegue aqui- sentándose en la orilla de la cama con la mano en la cabeza

-Yo te traje-ve como Loki entra a la habitación

-Pero por que?- la chica se pone de pie, y camina hacia el dios

-Dije que te diría todo no-

-Lo aras?- la chica pone sus manos en la cintura

-Mira, yo soy un Dios, soy Loki Laufeyson Dios de las mentiras vengo de asgard, y eh llegado aqui con una grande propósito, y es el de reinar este planeta-

-Que?- la pelicafe da un pazo hacia atrás sorprendida

-Lo que escuchaste, eh venido a reinar a esta raza insignificante-dice con Burla

-...-la chica solo lo ve sorprendida

-Y quisiera pedirte algo- _ solo lo empieza ver con odio a Loki

-Ya que yo reinare, quiero que te conviertas en mi reina-dice sujeto la cintura de la chica acercandola a el

-Que?!-trata de separase-Yo no reinare contigo, me mentiste, me usaste y espiaste, asi piensas que reinare contigo- trata de safarse

-Por puesto que lo harás, por que ha si lo quiero-ve a la chica con malicia

-Pero yo te dije que..-la chica se calla al sentir los labios del dios sobre los suyos Al principio trata de alejarse, pero al final se rinde y se deja llevar por el beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello de dios profundizando el beso, Loki sonríe complacido al ver la actitud de la chica Ella seria una gran reina para Asgard mucho más para Midgar, el beso se termina a falta de aire,

-Reinarás conmigo mortal quieras o no?- le da un leve beso _ solo se queda callada para después contestar con el ceño fruncido

-No lo are, no me importa lo que tu digas-lo empuja, el dios da unos pasos hacia atrás

-No seré reina de la tierra, ni tu serás rey, por que no ganaras-dice confiada y con toque de burla

-Ganaré mortal- toma a la chica de la cintura de nuevo, esta forzajea para liberarse -Y tu serás mi premio principal-

Continuara,…


	5. Spider-man al rescate

Los personaje de la historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel

 _ **Cap 5. –Spider-man al rescate-**_

_ ve a Loki irse, para pasar sus dedos por sus labios

-Me...beso...-dice sonrojada, para después enojarse...

-Que le pasa a ese pedazo de idiota-camina hacia la puerta, trata de abrirla pero esta cerrada

-Vaya, pensé que no le pondría seguro-lleva sus manos a la cabeza...

-Bueno a el plan de emergencia-toma de celular

/llamada telefónica/

-Hola linda, ya mueres por verme-

-Pete, necesito que vengas por mi-dice seria

-Donde estas?-

-No, no entiendes quiero que venga por mi Spiderman-

-Estas en problemas verdad ?-

-Todo el mundo estara en problemas, apresurate, ven por mi a la torre estoy en mi cuarto-

-Espera, estas encerrada en tu cuarto-

-Si, apresurate-

-Estaré ahí en 15-

-15-corta la llamada

-Por que me deje engañar por el-decia mientras se alista, prepara dagas, junto con una katana que le regalo Wade

-Estúpido y sexy Mentiroso-mientras se pone una chaqueta de cuero de un material especial que llega un poquito arriba de la cintura, abajo de esta lleva una playera azul oscuro, las mangas larga, un pantalon negro del mismo material, se pone unas botas negras.

Se ata el cabello en una cola de caballo dejando unos mechas rebeldes. En eso ve a cierto arácnido fuera de su ventana ve como lanza su telaraña hacia otro edificio para tomar impulso y atravesar su ventana

-Listo, siento que Stark me cobrara esto-

-No lo ara tranquilo-decia subiendo a su espalda

-Y a donde iremos-

-Solo salgamos de aquí-

Llegan hasta el techo de un edificio

-Que es lo que pasa _, y quiero que me digas la verdad-se quita la mascara y la ve serio

-Pues hace unas semanas... lo que pasa es que hay un dios, que quiere gobernarnos y traerá un ejercito.. le pidieron ayúda a papá.. pero no se que pasara.-explicaba nerviosa

-Bueno...no entendí.. mucho pero. Ayudare en lo que sea- le sonrie

-Gracias pete-lo abraza

-Y te pasa algo mas no?-la mira intereogante

-Que, por que?-nerviosa

-Te conozco y se que algo tienes..- la ve con los ojos entre cerrados

-No -sonrojada

-...mmm-

Despue se oye un gran estruendo voltean viendo como una especie de portal se abre arriba de la torre, para ver a iron man acabar con algunas naves y otras no

-No puede ser..son- _ sorprendida...

-Alliens?-termina de decir Peter

-Debemos ayudar _-le dice Peter subiendo a la chica a su espalda

-Vamos...-

Bajan del edificio viendo como algunos atacan en tierra

-Sera divertido..-_ sacando la katana

-Buen yo estare en el aire...vengo por ti en cuento el area este libre de personas- le dice serio

-Claro peter- dice empuñando la katana

-No mentias imbecil-dice atravesando el estomago de un chitori...

-Demonios- se levanta despues de un golpe

-Duele-sujeta las costillas derechas..

-_, debemos irnos de esta area esta libre de civiles- ve que se queja -Estas bien linda-

-Si peter, ya vamos- sube a su espalda

Van columpiando se cuando ven a Natasha , un arquero y el muchacho de traje colorido, luchando contra las criaturas.

-Peter llega ahi-

Llegan al lugar.. los tres voltean sorprendidos al ver a los jovenes

-_, que haces tu aqui?-le pregunta Natasha sorprendida

-Larga historia, pero les queremos ayudar-se autoseñala y señala al chico

-Quien es Natasha? -pergunta Steve

-Es la hija de Stark-dice tranquila

-Que!?- la voltea a ver

-Stark tu hija esta aqui-Dice a través de comunicador-Si esta bien..

-Aceptarems su ayuda niños, evacuen a los civiles son la preioridad-

-Si señor- dicen ambos haciendo un saludo militar, Steve ríe levemente

-Tomen chicos-Natasha dándoles unos comunicadores,_ los toma

-Gracias Nat- se coloca el suyo..

-Ten Spidey...bueno mas tarde- lo guarda

-Iran juntos- el cap arquea una ceja

-Claro-sube a la espalda de spiderman

-Bien nos vemos- dice Spidey

-Hacen buen dúo-dice Clint

-Cállate legolas !-responde Tony celoso

 _ **Continuara….**_


	6. -La batalla-

Los personaje de la historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel

 _ **Cap.6 -La batalla-**_

La batalla comenzó, cada vez mas chitoris llegan, Momentos después llega el doctor Banner, convirtiéndose en Hulk la batalla empieza a nivelarse...o eso parece...

-Esto es una mierda-dice (Nombre) atravesando a otro chitori

-Lo se, se reproducen como cucarachas- salvando a una personas...

-Es horrible-limpia su mejilla donde tiene una cortada

\- Te lastimaste (Nombre) - yendo con ella y viendo el golpe

-Estoy bien- sonriendo

-Vámonos está área, ya está evacuada- sube a la espalda de Peter

-Si esa portal sigue abierto..-dice mientras se columpian por los edificios

-Nunca acabara- termina de decir Peter preocupado

-Llévame a la torre- dijo (Nombre) seria

-Segura?-

-Siempre-sonríe arrogante

/Llegan a la torre/

-Si pasa algo no dudes en avisarme volveré por ti-dice dejándola en la torre

-Claro pete- sonríe

-Adiós (Nombre) - salta del edificio

/Dentro de la torre/

Loki cae por culpa de un golpe de Hulk, se levanta furioso

-Oye ya basta!- grita molesto Hulk lo mira -Todos están por debajo de mi, yo soy un Dios criatura tonta y no me va intimidar un apes..- Hulk lo toma del pie y empieza a golpearlo contra el suelo

-Dios insignificante- se va, (Nombre) ve como Hulk se va y se acerca corriendo a Loki...

-Loki estás muerto- dice tocando el rostro La ve con dificultad pero no habla...

-Loki... eso te pasa por hacer enojar hulk-dice entre riendo pero preocupada tocando su mejilla Loki solo la ve ojos molesto

-Estas...aquí- dice con dificultad

-No sigo aya-dice con burla...

-Mo...Mortal..- dice molesto

-Mejoraras no, eres un dios o algo así-... limpiando su rostro con un paño

-Si..- sonríe levemente

-Tengo que ir a- se levanta pero Loki sujeta su brazo..

-No vayas..-

-Que- lo ve algo molesta

-No salgas...podrían herirte- la ve triste

-Ya no confió-se suelta triste de el-Me dijiste que confiara y solo me mentiste- empieza a caminar al balcón -Ahora ya no puedo-

-...-Loki la ve llegar al balcón

/afuera/

Apenas está saliendo cuando ve pasar a Iron man con un misil en la espalda

-Papa!-grita para ver como desaparece en el portal... Pasan unos segundos...horas para (Nombre) y no ve salir Tony... Después ve como el portal se esta cerrando...

-NOO!,PAPÁ!- grita llorando... Cuando ve una silueta caer...sonríe feliz...pero al ver que no detiene la caída se preocupa...pero ve como Hulk lo toma en brazos y caen al suelo...ella cae al suelo llorando de alivio Regresa con Loki..y lo ve molesta... Después ve como todos los vengadores entran a la torre al ver a Tony corre a abrazarlo

-PAPÁ-lo abraza sin importa le la armadura...

-Ya princesa- acaricia su cabeza

-No me asustes así Stark- golpea su armadura llorando, sale de su armadura..y la abraza.

-Ni tu ami señorita..- la ve molesto..-Que hacías en el elicarrier..-

-Ehh..investigar-dijo nerviosa..

-Te dije no vayas y es lo primero que haces-

-Ya sabias que iría-ella solo se encoge de hombros, Stark suspira resignado

-Lo se, vamos- pasa su brazo por los hombro de ella.. se acercan y ven como Thor tiene a Loki esposado el dios pelinegro la voltea a ver a (Nombre) fijamente Pero un grito hace voltear todos

\- (Nombre)!- la chica voltea solo para sentir los brazos de arácnido rodearla...ella lo abraza sonriendo -Estas bien linda-dice viendola.

-Si spidey-

-Oye suéltala- Stark abrazando a (Nombre)

-Lo siento señor Stark.. solo estaba preocupado..-lleva la mano a su cabeza nervioso

-Mantente 5 metros alejado de mi bebe-decía en forma de caprichosa

-Papá-decía avergonzada, hasta que siente una mirada sobre ella...voltea y ve como Loki fulmina con la mirada al arácnido..

-Que?- (Nombre) solo sonríe y voltea la mirada de Loki

-No pensé que Stark fuera tan...- dice Steve..

-Celoso, posesivo?-dice (Nombre) ve a Steve divertida -Si amigo si lo es-sonrie y abraza a Tony

-Bien..como esto ya acabo me llevare a Loki y al teseracto a Asgard-decia empujado Loki al centro

-Claro compañero-dijo Steve

/horas después/

Están todos los vengadores junto a (Nombre) viendo como Thor se llevara a Loki... Antes de irse Loki clava su mirada en (Nombre) por lo que ella se encontraba algo nerviosa...

Cuando va a irse le guiña un ojo a (Nombre) solo Tony y Natasha notan el cambio en la chica ya que se sonroja... Después de que los asgardianos desaparezcan Tony se despide de todos al igual que (Nombre)

/En la torre/

-Tendremos que remodelar-decia Stark viendo el desastre... -Pero antes- voltea a ver a (Nombre)

-Por que es dios no te quitaba la mirada de encima jovencita..-dice viéndola con una ceja arqueada

-Eh.. no se jeje- dice nerviosa

-mm... Ami no me engañas señorita- la señala algo infantil

-Que paso? Y quiero la verdad-la ve algo serio..

-La verdad..La verdad-hace gestos con las manos..

-Estarás castigada si no la dices- poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-Pues.. yo conocí a Loki antes de saber que era un villano-dice nerviosa y levemente sonrojada..

-Que- dice sorprendido -Bueno un día llego a mi cuarto-trataba de explicar -Que a estado en tu cuarto?!- dijo enojado

-Espera solo hablo conmigo me dijo un cosas y así.. después fui al elicarrier ahí entre a donde estaba encerrado, hable con el luego me trajo aquí tipo raptada..y dijo que fuera...fuera...-se sonroja-

-Su reina..y después me beso..-

beso?-dijo con un tic en el ojo -espera y te gusto?- la mira impaciente..

-Papá, no te diré eso- sonrojada y en puchero

-Si te gusto- afirma y ella solo se sonroja

-Mi hija se enamoro de un villano-fingía llanto

-No estoy enamorada-decía sonrojada

-Que no querías hacer esclavos!-dice dramático

-Lo bueno es que no volverás a verlo- se va dejando a (Nombre) sola

-Yo...yo..me enamore de Loki.. y .. no.. no volveré a verlo-termino de decir triste para irse a su cuarto...lo que no sabe es que Tony escucho lo que ella dijo

-Heroína y Villano... amor imposible-dice para ir al taller... . . .

Continuara…


	7. -Prisionero-

Los personaje de la historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel

 _ **Cap.7 –Prisionero-**_

/En Asgard/

|narra Loki|

De nuevo aquí... pero ahora como prisionero del lugar en donde yo debería ser rey... me llevan ante Odin.. dará mi sentencia.. por mis acciones.. Como lo odio.. Al llegar veo a mi madre... ella luce triste...no es para menos después de lo que hice seguro está decepcionada..

-Loki-volteo y veo a frigga dice en tono preocupado?

-Hola madre...orgullosa de mi-digo burlesco

-Basta, no empeoren más las cosas- me dice seria

-Define empeorar-

-Basta- se oye la voz de Odin por todo el lugar Observo como mi madre se marcha... camino unos pasos y me pongo recto ante el rey burlándome...esto me causa gracia.. rio...

-Aun no entiendo por que tanto alboroto..-

-No comprendes la gravedad de tus crímenes, a donde quieras que vas hay dolor, guerra y muerte- me dice serio..siempre en el mismo tono de voz..desde que era un niño..

-Viaje a midgar como un dios benevolente a gobernar a su gente...igual que tu- digo arrogante

-No somos dioses, al nacer ,vivir morir al igual que los humanos-

-Con diferencia de cinco mil años-le respondo en tono obvio..

-Y todo por que Loki desea un trono- me dice burlándose de mi..

-Es mi derecho natural-

-Tu derecho natural era morir congelado...cuando eras niño...en una roca fria y solo..- dice con coraje..desde que me entere que soy adoptado me trata así..desde ese dia..supe que el no me recogió por caridad...solo par lograr paz en su reino...no puedo evitar verlo..aunque no lo paresca esto me duele...

-De no a verte recogido no estarías aqui odiándome- se burla se de nuevo..Demonios..

-Si voy a morir hoy por piedad solo haslo y ya, te parece-.. que acabe con esto...ya no le veo sentido...

-No es que deteste nuestras charlas...las detesto-y si lo hago desde niño

-Frigga es la única razón de Que sigas con vida y no volverás a verla...pasaras el resto de tus días...en el calabozo- sabe que al no ver a frigga de nuevo me daña es la única persona que me quiere de verdad...

-...-

-Y no creas que no vi lo que hacías en migdar-a que se refiere...no esta hablando de...

-Que ganaste al enamorar a esa mortal...- habla de (Nombre) si se atreve a hacerle algo...

-...-

-Enamorarte acaso...de una vil y su- no lo dejo terminar

-Callate no hables asi de ella- suelto con coraje como se atreve a decir eso de ella si no la conoce

-El amor los ciega-mueve la cabeza negando...supongo que recuerda a Thor..

-Pero nunca pensé que te enamorarías de la hija EL-a que se refiere...

-...-

-Nunca volverás a verla... y are que ella no piense de nuevo en ti- (Nombre) piensa en mi...

-Si te atreves a tocarla-soy capaz de matarlo si le hace algo..

-Y que harás... no podrás hacerme nada desde tu celda-se burla... -Estas condenado a pasar el resto de tus días en una prisión crees que ella te esperara-..no volveré a verla..no...

\- A ti... al hombre que rompio su corazón por primera..vez..-solo lo veo con furia...

-...-

-Llevenselo-hace un moviendo con sus manos... yo solo sigo a los guardias

No se cuanto a pasado..una semana quizá de estar aqui encerrado...es aburrido... mi madre viene cad días y me trae libros.. para que pase el resto de mia dias leyendo...supongo que asi sera... ya me quitaron casi todos mis poderes... Soy un estupido esclavo más aqui...y no se nada de la mortal... tantas cosas extrañas ocurren en midgar.. que le puedo ocurrir algo.. Aun no se a que se referia Odin con la hija de el..

por que lo dijo asi... Quisiera verla... esto es extraño en mi querer ver a otro ser que no se yo o Frigga.. Creo que ella sabe lo de (Nombre) ya que me trajo un libro cursi de una historia de amor..

Donde un joven que es un maliente.. y ella una chica oculta en una torre..que al final resulta ser una princesa... absurdo..lo lei para darle gusto.. Pero otro de los muchos libros que trajo fue uno de dimensiones... extrañamente..vienen sobresaltados los hechizos que el sujeto principal cruza para ver a su amada cada cierto tiempo...

Pensándolo bien.. puede que.. solo debo investigar un poco viajes entre dimensiones.. un portal que solo dure unas horas como el del libro... y verla... Pero aun no se como pero lo lograre...

Ya pasaron como 4 semanas y no logro crear un portal estable..ni muy grande si quiera para pasar yo... esta claro que mientras intento hacerlo...hay una ilucion de mi leyendo..no quiero levantar sospechas.. ni que manden a vigilarme ...

una vez mande una hoja en blanco pero este regreso con mi nombre escrito.. El segundo intento no regreso mande el libro ese de la chica y el maliante.. Debo perfeccionar eso..Si no quiero que me pase lo mismo ami

Hoy es el día en que yo intentare cruzar... ya pasaron mas de 2 meses...desde lo de midgar... Y el portal parece estable al menos durara una hora.. dejare la ilusión mi leyendo.. o realizando ando cualquier cosa en la celda..

Solo espero esto no me absorba y me mande a otro lugar..solo quiero ver a (Nombre) y regresare... todo saldrá como lo planeo... o eso espero...

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
